<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>got your spell on me by callumsmitchells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302791">got your spell on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells'>callumsmitchells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, Halloween, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathy’s hosting a couples fancy dress party at The Albert for Halloween, and asks Ben and Callum to go. When Ben finds out there’s a prize for best dressed couple, he takes it upon himself to sort out their costumes. </p>
<p>or, it’s halloween and ben decides to dress up as a policeman, leaving callum to be the criminal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>got your spell on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy halloween!! i hope you enjoy this fic as much as the last one i posted! </p>
<p>tumblr: @callumsmitchells</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ooh, Callum!" Kathy shouts out, as if she's suddenly just thought of something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum turns back around to face her, stepping out of the way of the opening door to the cafe, allowing a customer to walk in, out of the early morning cold. She's holding out a leaflet, when he looks back. "What's that?" He asks, putting his take out sandwich in the same hand as his styrofoam cup of tea in order to take the leaflet from her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a fancy dress competition." She says, and jots down the new customers order on a notepad. "Over at The Albert, for Halloween. A grand to the best dressed couple." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum lets out a soft chuckle. "A couples competition?" He asks. "I can't see Ben wanting to dress up, if I'm completely honest."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kathy waves out a hand, dismissing the idea. "Don't take no for an answer, or he'll have me to answer to instead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles at that, knowing that Kathy definitely won't let Ben tell her no. "I'll let him know after work then." Callum grins, edging closer to the door. "See you later."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See you later, love." Kathy calls out, watching as he exits the cafe and walks past the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's much later on in the day, when Callum walks in through the front door, closing it quietly behind him. He kicks off his shoes, his feet aching in them, and pads through to the living room, opening up the top three buttons on his white shirt, exposing his neck and a sliver of his chest. Warm lights illuminate the room, the curtains drawn to a close to keep the cold out and the warmth in. The television is playing, and Ben's spread out on the sofa, sitting upright with his legs reaching the other side. He looks up at Callum, and holds his arms open, allowing Callum to flop down onto the sofa too, fitting perfectly in Ben's hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben runs his fingers through Callum's hair gently, brushing it out of the way of his eyes, whilst his other hand rubs up and down Callum's bicep, attempting to warm him up from the coldness outside. "Tough day?" Ben asks, and nudges his lips down against the crown of Callum's head, pressing a soft and welcoming kiss there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum hums. "Already looking forward to the weekend." He admits. "Is that bad?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think so." Ben says softly. "You're helping others all week, you deserve a couple of days break to yourself." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum turns his face slightly, sinking further into his boyfriend's body, the warmth of Ben enveloping him entirely. He presses his lips to Ben's chest, and lets out a gentle sigh. "Have you spoken to your mum today?" He asks, and strains his neck so he can look up at Ben. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shakes his head. "No." He says. "Should I have?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I went to the cafe this morning, wanted to get something for my dinner." Callum says. "She's doing a couples costume competition at The Albert, for Halloween."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope." Ben says, defiantly. "Not happening."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum pouts, pushing his body up so he can see Ben's face, but properly this time. His arms shake under the weight, his body exhausted from his day at work. "Oh, come on babe! It'll be fun. We never get to do anything like that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben wraps his arms around Callum's body again, hands hot to touch, a stark contrast to the bitter cold outside. It sends a shiver down Callum's spine, and Ben knows it. "I don't want to dress up." Ben says. "I just want to take Lexi out trick or treating, go for a few drinks with you, and then come home." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please?" Callum asks, fluttering his eyelashes in Ben's direction. "There's a cash prize, a grand to the best costume."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a pause, and Callum knows Ben's thinking about it now. He knows him too well. "Normally people would start off by making that point." Ben admits, and there's a smile that's starting to grow wider and wider across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that a yes then?" Callum asks, pushing further up Ben's body so that they're face to face now, with barely centimetres separating their lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben's eyes drop from looking at Callum's eyes to his lips, and back up again. He gulps slightly, before speaking. "On one condition." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum cocks his head to the side, and raises an eyebrow. "Which is?" He inquires.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I pick the costumes." Ben finally says, and he moves his body so his face is inching ever closer to Callum's lips, their thighs pressing against one another, and Ben's certain he can feel Callum's heart beating in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum hums softly, and his eyes drop to Ben's lips, and he allows himself to fall down slightly, his lips brushing against Ben's gentle ones. It's soft and warm and inviting, and Callum really can't believe his luck that he gets to experience this every single day for the rest of his life. The kiss is over before it's begun though, because Callum pushes up, and it takes everything in him to not let out a soft chuckle when he witnesses Ben instinctively chasing his lips and bursting out in a whine when he can't reach without moving further. "You can pick the costumes." Callum says, and he shifts his body so that he's balancing on one arm, leaving his other hand free to unbutton Ben's shirt, exposing his chest. "But I refuse to go naked, so don't even think about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben's hands roam around Callum's back, until they finally rest on his hips, tugging his shirt out of his belted trousers, exposing his skin and a tiny portion of his boxers. "Don't worry about that babe, those costumes will just be for the bedroom. I'm not letting anyone else see you like that." He says, possessively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh will it now?" Callum teases, and leans down to take Ben's lips between his own once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben grins, and pushes his hands further up Callum's back, directly onto his skin now. He hums in his throat, his head dizzyingly light and there's a childlike giddiness within him as he tries to rack his brain of costume ideas, but Callum's body against his proves to be a distraction he can't seem to complain about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum's sitting on the sofa, watching as Ben ties Lexi's hair up. "I told you, you should've done that first, before spray painting her hair. Lola will kill you if it doesn't come out by the way, she's got to go to school tomorrow!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lexi." Ben says, leaning forward so his lips are closer to her ears. "Tell Callum to shut up, or I won't be going anywhere with him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum rolls his eyes and picks up a cushion, throwing it in Ben's direction, though it brushes against Lexi's hair. "And if that gets stained bright green I won't be the one taking the blame!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexi giggles, and jumps up once Ben's finished with her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go and get your shoes and coat on." Ben says, and cleans his hand on a spare wipe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexi bounces off, excited at the idea of going trick or treating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's come off my hand easy enough." Ben says, holding his hand out to show Ben. "It'll be fine, it said one wash would take it out." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum looks up at Ben and smiles, reaching his hand out to link with Ben's, fitting together perfectly. "Have you sorted out the costumes anyway?" He asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All done." Ben grins, and leans down to press a gentle kiss to Callum's lips, which Callum accepts. "Everythings in our bedroom, but don't get ready until I'm back. I want to see your reaction. We'll be about half an hour, tops. She's too excited to not rush around every house."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum hums and presses a kiss to Ben's lips once more, letting go of his hand. "Have fun." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexi runs back into the room. "Can we go now?" She's holding out her plastic pumpkin bucket, a bright beaming grin on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben chuckles, and leans down to kiss Callum's forehead, a fleeting goodbye kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't forget to get me some sweets too, Lex." Callum says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you not coming too?" She asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got to stay here, in case anyone comes trick or treating here." He says, lifting up a box of sweets to his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexi accepts that, but it's clear she would like Callum to come trick or treating with them too. She skips out to the corridor and Ben shrugs on his coat over his shoulders. "Half an hour." He mouths, and Callum nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door closes shut moments later, and Callum's left in the quiet, until there's a tapping at the front door and he's forced into standing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's just over half an hour later when the door reopens and the cold swirls in. "Only me!" Ben calls out, and then pokes his head around the opening to the living room, a beaming grin across his face. His nose is bright red from the cold air, his hair wild and all over the place. "I dropped Lexi off at Lola's, so we can get ready and go. Have you looked?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum shakes his head. "I haven't been upstairs." He admits. "What did Lola say about Lexi's hair?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben walks up the stairs, and he doesn't need to look back to see if Callum is following him, because he can feel his presence hot on his tail. He chuckles softly. "Didn't stay around long enough to find out. Said it was your idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oi!" Callum shouts, mouth opening in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben turns to face Callum, his hand on the door handle, waiting to push it open. "Are you sure you want to go tonight? We could just stay in." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum smiles softly, and leans down to press a gentle kiss to Ben's lips, intoxicating. "We're going." He adamants. "We've already told your mum to expect us anyway." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben hums. "Go on then." He says, as he opens the door, allowing Callum to walk in and see the costumes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying there, on their bed, is a police uniform, adorned with handcuffs and a matching hat; alongside orange prison clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You want me to be a copper?" Callum asks, one eyebrow raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looks up at Callum and grins. He shakes his head. "It'd be too obvious if I was the one being nicked. So Callum, it looks like you'll be the one with the handcuffs on tonight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The music is already blaring, when they make it over to The Albert. There's a queue, but it seems to be going down quickly enough as people stream in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm freezing in this." Callum says, towering over Ben as they walk in together, his lips close to his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben turns his body slightly, and grins. His hat almost gets knocked off as it brushes against Callum's face, and Callum's arms are wrapping around his body. "You'll soon warm up." He says, and lets his fingers trail over the sliver of skin that's being left exposed by the garish orange shirt not having buttons all the way to the top of the material. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum rolls his eyes, and follows Ben to the bar. Kathy's standing there, eyes crinkled from laughing. She hands over two bottles of beer to them, and then wipes her hand clean of condensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who thought of this then?" She asks, chuckling out a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum nods his head in Ben's direction, who's standing with a huge grin on his face, not even trying to disguise how pleased he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If this doesn't win us that money, I don't know what will." Ben says, and he swings the handcuffs around on his index finger. "Even if he's refusing to wear these, but I'll convince him soon enough, won't I babe?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, you keep believing that." Callum says, though there's a beaming smile on his face filled with joy and excitement and they both know those handcuffs will end up on Callum's wrists by the end of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's judging anyway?" Ben asks. "I need to get on their good side."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kathy grins. "I see it's the prize that got you here, not wanting to see what we've done with the place." She says, but really she wouldn't have Ben any other way. "The bar staff. Completely impartial, so don't be trying to buy them off, or you'll be disqualified."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben gasps out of a laugh, holding his hands to his heart. "Is that what you think of me? If you must know, I'm an upstanding police officer tonight, mother. If anyone would try bribery, it'll be Callum."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the night, Callum's got one handcuff on him, the other on Ben, as they walk home together, swaying side to side with the amount of alcohol in their system. They've both got wide grins on their faces, beaming and giddy, and a whole thousand pounds richer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>